mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:24.19.168.208
---- ---- Please do not leave orders for my Store (Awesome Trades) Here, Instead, please leave them Here. Thanks! Welcome Welcome to my talk page! Sarge's Shack I have finished archiving. 17:56, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Order Sorry I'm so late in telling you but I did click for your order. I've been too busy. If you befriend me in MLN and tell me your name I'll send you an item as recompensation. So sorry. 00:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Orders Here is a suggestion: If you want to order rare items like stone golems and such, I suggest that you visit MLN Team and register for an account, and after visit Nottoold's shop, ITEMS"R"US (something like that), cause he sells many rare stuff that you want. 03:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) HELLO! Hi!BOBO(&!! (9711) (talk) 20:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Sig Test Testing sig... rank 7 trade since we are now both rank 7 do you want to do a trade? i have three ideas: 1. we both click 100 times on a pet module 2. we trade for duplicate totemics 3. we trade items so we can make items for each other then send them. what blue prints do you have? i have a totemic snake. Well, we could trade totemic animals to different totemic animals. I have all the blueprints except the mountain lion, and I've got the clicking for that under control. If you send me a snake I'll send you a rabbit, but it might take a while because I don't have enough clicks to get the fur and claws needed to make it. well, since i have been giving you clicks 3 for 1 could you give me clicks 2 for 1? like you click my pet rabbit 50 times and i click you mountain lion 25 times? but we both double ours since we need the other amount for the feed? so you spend 100 total and i spend 50 total? when you are rank 8 become a mantles guy with prince pelle, and i will be a guantlets with princess 'something or other'. so we can work with each other ok? could i buy 3 of each animal for 300 clicks? I don't really want to do the click deal....For the rank 8, I actually thought for a long time and wanted to be guantlets....could you be mantles? I would like more info on how you would help and then I might decide. FYI, I am on track to be rank 8 in late june to early july. And I will only trade animals animal-animal. I will try to help in ways of helping but I don't need clicks and still don't have enough elements to supply me through rank 8.... why do you want to be gaunlets? i already have a lot of bowman so i thought i could send you my pikeman and then i could be guanlets.....plus you have an advantage when you are mantles you can get white bricks from distructoid game... I just sort of.. do. You could send me the bowmen and I could click your modules, because I wasn't planning on making a Barrack anyways. ok.....i am rank 8 now........so i need al the totemics that i can get.... Okay, could you be mantles? Send me the bowmen if you wish and I will click on the module if I have spare clicks available and I'm online. I'm pretty sure you blocked me. im mantles....could i send you 4 snakes for 2 wolfs, and 2 turtles Okay, but it will take a little while to send because I need to trade for the totemic accessories. I might need to send next week. If the animals are available now, please send and I will get back to this when the animals are ready. Also, we cannot send unless you unblock me. My mln username is . nevermind. BOB? SUPER BOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! 02:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Yo! I see you are trading with Jsesuslover with Rank 7 items so can we agree on some trades aswell? I saw that you would trade a Snake for a Rabbit on his Tlk page so can I dothat. All I need to get is the 10 Elemental Earth then I can build one. |Guitarmasta099|'Come on and enter my Prize Draw!'|Talk and Shop (It's the cheapest around!)| 09:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I replied on your talk page. 15:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) elementals do you have any elementals for sale? mainly i need earth and water.... 14:34, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I have some spare elemental water I could sell you... 17:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar Test Barnstar Test... Shopnav The template is all ready to go. I added your store. 18:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! 18:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Store What items are in your store? I'd like to buy something. -Secretam You can see the items here. 23:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! -Secretam Solar power cells hello I would like to order 30 solar power cells. where would you like the clicks? My MLN username is thesub1997. thank you! The Sub 23:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I moved this to User talk:24.19.168.208/Store. 00:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hello come to my store this week and get 10 clicks off your first purchase!! the link is on my sig (talk)thire13 STORE 20:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Munch Listen, I'm not trying to make a profit of clicks. Really, i could make everything in my shop free if i wanted to, so don't try to edit you're shop just so it will be lower cost then mine.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 00:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Do you happen to have 20 red flowers?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 00:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I only have 2 red flowers. 00:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Order Legobird7 (talk) 03:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I would like 2 Hypnotic Frequency Machines. My MLN name is Legobird7. Moved this to User talk:24.19.168.208/Store 03:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) your order You have ordered a weeklong 50 click deal. I will take care of it for you. I have clicked, please click my pet golem 20 times every day. --Secretam 02:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) You haven't clicked me for yesterday and today yet. --Secretam 22:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Why don't you put a link to your MLN page in your sig instead of always saying "My MLN username is Benjamin826". Just a suggestion, I'm not trying to be rude. 19:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I should of given it to you a while ago Thank You!!! 00:24, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Help Charity Items I have lots millstones and red flowers if you need them. 18:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) store actually i have (i thought) i saw that and clicked the link that said "of you want your store aproved clicke her" i think thats why i am on the shop nav. (talk)thire13 STORE 00:15, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Store I have lots of red flowers. Come to my store! Remember you can still order rank 0-3 and bionicle items even though ites closed. 00:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) How come you changed your sig to saying Benjamin and then changed it back? 00:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I didn't think it looked as good that way. 00:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Order Please make the order on the talkpage at my store. To find a link to to the main store page and click on the Thornax symbol on the side of the page. If you still can't get there tell me and I'll give you a link. 16:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC) rank 9 alliance token ok i got a little something for the rank 9 allianc do you like :) 04:55, December 22, 2010 (UTC) clicks i am almost done with the cruiser command center....could you click my dino mod and my light worm mod a bunch? thanks!.. 5:39, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I put 25 on each of your lightworms. As for the dino module, I built a brachiosarus, but I spent the rest of my clicks getting enough green and purple bricks to build it, so I don't have any clicks left. If you still want the clicks, then I'll try to do them later on when my clicks refill. 16:50, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Rank 9 Alliance Could I please have some clicks on my Crest of the House of Gauntlets module, on my Nebular crystal mine module, on my Gauntlet's transmuting pool, and lightworm module? Any amount, even if just a few. Just one click on the transmuting pool is enough (gives me the the maximum harvest). -tradeylouish 08:25, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Clicked 52 times on your Crest Module, and 1 on your Transmuting Pool. I will click on the Nebular Mine Module later. 05:22, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Is there anything you need clicks on? -tradeylouish 20:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I finished clicking. I need clicks on my lightworm. Thanks! 04:05, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I can only give you 6 clicks today but I will give much more tomorrow (I've been buying items). -tradeylouish 18:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I've just given you 72 clicks on your top lightworm. Hope this helps you! -tradeylouish 03:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! 02:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Could I have some clicks on my stardust sticker module? Also, I can give you more clicks on your lightworm if you want them. -tradeylouish 07:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I clicked 50 times on your stardust sticker module. Yes, I would like more clicks on my lightworm, but please wait until next weekend to click because I'm inactive on weekdays and can't harvest. Let me know if you want more clicks. 22:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm going away soon until next Sunday, so I can't give you clicks in the weekend. I'll give 25 clicks on each of your lightworms today anyway. Also, more clicks on my Stardust sticker module would be appreciated. -tradeylouish 06:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Rank 9 Please send all the nebs you get from me back to me. 17:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I would like 5 Tires for 5 clicks Abondarev (talk) 18:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC)Andrew3444